


The grown-ups are very strange

by Kofaros



Series: little Reggie wins hearts and saves adult idiots (translation) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Good Fenrir Greyback, Orion loving father, Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Regulus Black, towards Regulus of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: These adults are strange people. Reggie does not remember when this thought occurred to him, but the fact remains. Adults do not see the obvious, do not admit their mistakes, forget the most important things. How are they still not extinct, honestly? Regulus is a very patient child, but when he constantly hears the quiet singing of a girl who just wanted to be with her family, he realizes that adults sometimes need to be given a push in the right direction. He started doing this when he was four years old after hearing crying in the corridors of the Ministry. Even he did not know how strong the domino effect would be from his actions.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Ariana Dumbledore, Regulus Black & Death Eater Characters, Regulus Black & Tom Riddle
Series: little Reggie wins hearts and saves adult idiots (translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196714
Kudos: 11





	1. sound

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The grown-ups are very strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007468) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros). 



> English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.

Regulus turned his head, trying to identify the sound. Why didn't all these wizards react? Does anyone often cry at the Ministry? The boy's grandfather did not mention this. Only Regulus hears the sound? The kid turned the corner. Arcturus took him with him to get used to the large crowd. Plus, their parents took Sirius shopping.

Sirius _hated_ that. He seems to hate everything the Blacks did though. _The problem child_ , as everyone around called him. Regulus himself has not yet appeared before people, although Arcturus named him his only heir a couple of years ago. Reggie has already read a lot to understand how unusual this is. The eldest child usually became the heir. Orion, in the case of their family. Or at least Sirius. But Arcturus named only Regulus as his heir.

Regulus had his name and even outwardly resembled him. Is this the point? Reggie doubted it, but didn't ask. He _knew_ that there were many secrets in their family. For example... Reggie stopped in front of a beautiful blue-eyed woman standing in front of a large painting.

-Ho, who do we have here? - The woman leaned over to the boy. - Are you the grandson of Arcturus?

-Regulus Arcturus Black, - the child confirmed. - Who are you, lady?

-Severina Prince, - she smiled. - Your grandfather is at a meeting, right? Why are you alone?

-I heard a sound. - Regulus turned his head, but he found the source.

The child tilted his head to shoulder. The white eyes looked too serious for such a little one.

-Why is your daughter crying? - Lady Prince's eyes widened. - Her son too.

The woman sat down in front of the boy, taking his face in her hands.

-Her son? - she asked quietly. Reggie nodded, frowning. - Do you hear crying?

-Are you not? - the boy bowed his head. - It's loud. Only I can hear it, then. - The boy's eyes looked as if through a woman. - Why don't you find her?

-I thought she would come to me herself, - Severina said. - Apparently, it's time for me to take the first step.

Lady Prince took the boy by the hand and led the way. She entered the office without knocking, where the meeting was taking place.

-Octavian, we have urgent business.

Arcturus's eyebrows rose as he spotted his grandson. Lord Prince looked up from his papers.

-What's the matter?..

-Our daughter. Arcturus, I'm afraid we need your help. Your grandson has already helped.

-If so, - said Lord Black.

Regulus tilted his head. Will the Princes go after their daughter? Why didn't they know about the grandson and the tears? The child's nose wrinkled. If only he heard crying, then what does it mean? Magic?

Reggie asked no questions while the Princes tracked their daughter. So she ran off with a Muggle but was unhappy? She could not leave him, because she would not have raised her son alone. But the Princes were waiting for her. How could she not know? _Adults are so difficult._

Returning home, Regulus began rummaging through the books. Arcturus found him an hour later, sitting on the floor, piled high with books to his waist. The grandfather took the book off his grandson's head and asked:

-Found the answer?

-I only found books about the gift of divination, - the boy replied. - But not more. This is not it.

-The gift works differently for everyone, Regulus. It has been in the House of Black for a very long time. But this is a heavy gift. The human mind cannot cope with the huge flow of information that it receives because of it. People mix reality with images. As a result, the mind cannot stand it.

-Is this the Blacks madness?

-I'm afraid so.

-What can you do?

Arcturus grinned. Reggie didn't ask if he had a gift. _Smart little one._

-I see right through people.

A handy ability, probably. Reggie tilted head.

-What's with your friends?

-They sent the muggle to jail and took their daughter and grandson. They will be all right now.

-I am glad. Lady Prince was sad.

-It's right.

Regulus did not tell his parents anything about what happened. He watched through the railing of the staircase as mother and Sirius argued again over clothing.

-I hate green!

-This does not mean that need to buy red!

Sirius will be a Gryffindor. _He's already._ Reggie tilted head again. They were never close. Sirius said that since Regulus does not argue with parents, then he is on their side. _What's the side?_ Plus, Sirius wanted to be heir to the Black family. To change the family for the better. _Turn towards the light._ Light... Regulus left his observation and returned to the library.

He had already read history books, but now he focused on _light_. When someone talked about light, the name of the headmaster of Hogwarts immediately surfaced. Albus Dumbledore. Reggie hasn't met him, but seriously? Why was he called a symbol of light? What is special about him?

-Master Regulus, lunch time.

-Bring it here, Kreacher.

-Mistress Walburga will be unhappy.

-She's busy screaming.

Kreacher was always there, but he was so much like any Black that Reggie felt uncomfortable. House elves must help their masters. So why didn't Kreacher obey Sirius? Because of this, Sirius hated him too. But Kreacher has no reason to treat him like his parents. Is this the side Sirius was talking about?

Orion arrived a few minutes later. The man smiled when he saw the books around his son.

-Reggie. - Without prying eyes, Orion did not hold a formal appeal. - Shall we eat here?

Father already had two plates of risotto in his hands. While they ate on the floor, Orion looked at the books that his son was reading.

-Albus Dumbledore?

-I wanted to understand why he called the symbol of light. You know?

-Hmm. Because of Grindelwald.

-And that's all? He just defeated him, right?

-That's not the point, son. The point is how much destruction and death Gellert Grindelwald brought. How many people followed him. How many countries were involved. Do you understand? Grindelwald was so powerful that Dumbledore was exalted by the victory over him. It's not about Dumbledore himself. It's about fear and hope. In part, people began to revere Dumbledore, because they hoped that he would also defeat the next evil that would threaten them.

-So this image? - Orion nodded. - Hmm. Dad, did you want to be the heir?

Orion's eyes widened. Regulus never asked anything about it.

-... Yes, - the man admitted. - I think all pureblood children would want this. I have always admired your grandfather. But I realized how much I really wanted it when he made youhis heir. But I shouldn't have been surprised. I named you after him. Not sure about the reason. But every day you become more and more like him.

-...Don't you like it?

-Not really. Arcturus never regrets his words or actions. He does what he wants without losing greatness. If you are like him, then I know that you will follow your path to the end. But this is a hard path, I'm afraid.

Orion stroked his son's head. Black's facial features and black hair. But the eyes are white, not gray. Only Arcturus has such eyes. Eyes that see more than lips say.

-Something happened today, - Reggie finally said. - But I don’t want to tell mother or Sirius.

Orion nodded. He married Walburga due to family traditions, but he never really loved her. But he loved his younger son.

-Sirius inherited everything from Walburga, - he muttered.

No matter how they deny it. Walburga and Sirius were too similar. Orion was proud of his family, but Walburga crossed all boundaries. What's the point of yelling at a child who hates his own family every day?

-What happened today, Reggie?

The kid told him about the gift, but Orion only nodded in understanding.

-I suspected you would get it. Unfortunately, your mother couldn't handle it. She doesn't know about it, but her madness is amplified by her obsessed with our bloodline and dark magic.

-Grandpa doesn't know that you know the truth?

-Even your grandfather cannot know everything, - Orion chuckled slyly. - But returning to your search. - Orion took one of the books. - I've heard rumors that Dumbledore and Grindelwald were actually friends in their youth. You always take what you study seriously. You even go to the Muggle world.

Regulus looked at him in surprise. Did his father know that too?

-I thought you didn't know.

-I have eyes, son. Unlike Walburga. We don't usually spend time together. Why don't we fix this?

____________________________________________________

-I didn't expect that.

Grindelwald looked with interest at the child of about four in front of his cell.

-And who are you?

-Regulus Black.

Gellert examined him carefully. The kid is clearly not simple. Those watchful eyes... _Ah._

-What do you want to know?

-Were you really friends?

-So it is, - nodded Grindelwald, perfectly understanding who was talking about. - He was my only friend. But he ended up loving me. Now, what do I think about it... A typical story of childhood friends. It's even insulting.

A soft laugh with a touch of sadness touched the boy's ear. He turned his head, but realized that this sound could not be in this place.

-Laughter, - he muttered. - Girl?

-Ariana, - Grindelwald muttered, closing his eyes. - He blamed me for her death.

-But why? - the kid tilted his head. - It was he who left her. He is the reason. It is obvious.

-He’s afraid, - Gellert chuckled. - Still afraid to admit it.

-Sounds stupid. - _Why are adults so stupid?_ \- He had to either leave the family completely, or leave you.

Grindelwald laughed hoarsely.

-He wanted everything at once. This is _impossible_. I'm not better though. As a result, Albus became a disappointment for me.

Reggie came closer to the bars of the cell, but looked through the person in it...

_...There was blood on the man's face, but he smiled, stroking the baby in his hands on the cheek._

_-You have such an interesting future, my child._

_The man wrapped her in a coat and a blue scarf._

_-My existence is against your happiness. It's an easy choice at the end..._

..Regulus blinked. Grindelwald raised hand to his face. Tears?

-Who?.. No, I remember.

Many murdered people are on the conscience of Grindelwald. He killed with his own hands, ordered to kill, others killed for his sake, for his ideals. There were those whose deaths were simply thrown off on him. He remembered one strange death. He took the one auror as cover, but... What did he do to him?

-Will you do me a favor, little one? A bit of searching in exchange for answers.

Regulus flopped onto the floor, ready to listen.

-What were you looking for?

-The Deathly Hallows. Have you read a fairy tale? I'll tell you briefly.

And he tell.

-Death? Sounds weird. Artifacts crafted by the Peverells themselves, rather. Are they really that strong?

-Yes. I guess the moment with Death is a lie though. But fairy tales are fairy tales, right?

-Was Dumbledore really elevated only by defeating you?

-Oh yeah. People's fear is an entertaining thing, isn't it? Now he is afraid that a new Dark Lord has appeared. Which he can no longer defeat.

Reggie has heard rumors about it.

-Hmm. Is Dumbledore bad?

-So there is nothing special about him?

-Exactly. I didn't get it at first. Perhaps then everything would have been different.

After a couple of minutes, Regulus went out to the waiting Orion.

-Did you hear everything?

-Of course. Interesting story, - drawled the elder Black. - Especially about this auror.

-Will you look for information?

-Of course. It's been a long time since I was so intrigued.

_______________________________________________________________

Orion started searching. Walburga didn't even care what he was doing. Regulus was not surprised. His mother dreamed only of blood purity and influence, although she did not even work to take advantage of it.

They got married because of tradition. They had a wedding contract. Reggie didn’t understand why such things existed. So that people do not run away from the family? To bind each other with magical vows? It's all about money and influence. No, the kid understood their importance, but... It sounded depressing.

Regulus and Sirius have three cousins. Sirius loves Andromeda the most, but Reggie loves Bellatrix. Strong, fearless, intelligent and ferocious. Good at school and magic. And she also has a gift, as Reggie now realized. She was called crazy because of this, but Bella just had a hard time. She was still studying at Hogwarts, but she already had a wedding contract. She was to marry Rodolphus Lestrange.

Regulus thought about it as he walked in the park. He had seen the Muggle girls weave flower crowns several times, and he had watched carefully as he studied it. He wanted to help his cousin, but how? He could not help with the contract, but he could help with her husband. Yes, they got married without love, it was not their choice, but no one forbade them to get to know each other.

Reggie made a flower crown, smeared his fingers in pollen, and presented it to Bella when he came to the Lestranges with his grandfather. Bella immediately melted.

-Reggie, is that for me?

-Don't worry, - said the kid. - He also loves romance novels.

Rodolphus spat out his tea while his brother began to laugh. Bellatrix stared dumbfounded at her husband-to-be.

-Really? - She put a flower crown on her head. - How interesting.

Rodolphus blushed desperately as he looked at the boy.

-Why do you think so?

-But it's true. Why are you red?

Rabastan almost wheezed with laughter. Regulus tilted his head. What's so special about it? Rodolphus would become Lord Lestrange, he could look down on others and no one would say a word about his passion.

-Adults are so weird, - Regulus muttered, returning to his grandfather.

Arcturus hid a grin.

-It's true. I suppose a bookcase for your collection would be the perfect wedding gift?

Rabastan fell off his chair. From his brother almost steam from embarrassment poured down. But this was the first time Bellatrix looked at him with such interest.

_____________________________________________________________

Octavian Prince insisted that Regulus visit their house. The kid liked his grandson, although Severus was very shy.

-Why? - Reggie asked.

-He's not used to strangers, - Eileen smiled warmly. - I'm afraid he never had friends before.

-I see. He looks like a hamster.

Severus blushed, hiding behind his grandmother. Octavian glanced at the books, the weight of which nearly broke his legs. But the boy simply could not help but take everything he liked in the Princes' library.

-Not everyone is destined to be squirrels.

Regulus raised his eyebrows. Does he look like a squirrel?

-But I don't eat nuts. Do I have chubby cheeks?

-You are just very thrifty, grandson.

-Oh. - Regulus nodded in understanding. - But what about my cheeks?

-They're okay, - Severina giggled. - How about the chocolate cake?

__________________________________________________________________

Orion handed the folder to Grindelwald.

-Newspaper articles on the death of President MACUSA's right hand last mentions of him. But there was no search for a body or anything like that. I would say that he was simply forgotten, but that is not the point. He seemed to have ceased to exist altogether. I confess I have never encountered this kind of magic.

-Me too, - Gellert said, looking at the photo of the Auror. - But I remember now. _I see now._

Orion tilted his head.

\- You... could have escaped? If you really tried.

-Quite, - confirmed Grindelwald. - But I lost my purpose in life. Even I have things that I regret. - He closed the folder. - Can you lend a helping hand?

-Are you just leaving?

-Something like that. It's time for this place to fall into ruins. As a token of gratitude though... Keep an eye on your son. A gift is one thing, but he's still a child. He sees the true feelings of others, so he does not understand some things that are obvious to others.

-...Is Dumbledore a threat to him?

Grindelwald could have been in this cell for almost 20 years, but he is not old enough not to notice the level of power of the wizard in front of him. Orion Black is a powerful wizard and father. The air around him bursts with threat.

-Can be. You know, Albus is one of those naive people who can kill thousands out of ignorance. One fool is enough for a kingdom to fall, something like that. He wants to be a universal hero, he does not believe that mistakes are redeemed, because he is not able to notice his own. He talks about second chances, of course, but these are nothing more than mere words. This new Dark Lord is proof of that. The guy will either follow in my footsteps. - Grindelwald grinned slowly. - Or he will be doom to the illusion that Albus created around him.

_That sounds good._ Orion nodded, taking out his wand.

It's funny how easily the world believes what it wants. Nurmengard fell due to old spells created by Grindelwald long ago. Grindelwald himself was buried under the rubble. This did not become so widely known, because even now the name of Gellert is feared. But the fact remains. Gellert Grindelwald officially died under the rubble of his own prison.

__________________________________________________________

_...A man with gray eyes blinked back tears, standing in his son's room. The walls are covered with newspaper clippings. On the table is a book that the teenager read before he left. It looks like the boy is about to return. But he died. The man just knows it. He sat down on his son's bed, clutching a photograph in his hand..._

Regulus opened his eyes, blinking away tears. He died?.. And his father too?.. Reggie sat up slowly. He now seems to understand why the gift costs his family members their sanity. The boy looked around. His room looks the same, but there are no newspaper clippings on the wall. Why did he need them at all?

Reggie slid off the bed and went out into the hallway. His father at this time was leaving the office.

-Reggie? Why do not you sleep?

The kid just hugged his father's legs.

-Because we died.

Orion blinked. Then it dawned on him. He took his son in his arms.

-Do you want to talk?

Regulus shook his head. Orion thought for a second and went with him to the kitchen. The wife and eldest son were already asleep at this time. Kreacher jumped when he saw them in the kitchen.

-Master!..

-Go to sleep, - Orion ordered, not letting go of his son and taking out milk and cocoa. - Don't bother us.

Orion doesn't usually cook, but he can do cocoa. Reggie doesn't complain that he overheated the milk.

-Is Kreacher in love with mom?

Orion stoically swallows the cocoa, which he almost spits out. Arcturus had such an annoying habit. Wait for the moment and blurt out something that shocked others. This passed on to Regulus too, obviously.

-It looks like it.

The house elf really doted on Walburga. Orion pushed the mug aside.

-Do you think he'll find them? - Reggie asked. - There's another voice now.

Orion narrowed his eyes. Another? It can't be Grindelwald's child. Hence, the grandchild. Well, things are happening in their world.

Orion partly did not believe that he had met Gellert Grindelwald himself. Moreover, under such conditions. This was not the way he imagined the great dark wizard. But it opened his eyes to things.

Orion despised Muggles, believed that Muggle-borns should be looked after. He supported Grindelwald's ideas, even if he eventually fell. But it was a kind of ideal for a dark pureblood wizard. When Orion saw him in Nurmengard, he realized that the idea is not the same as people. Grindelwald was a man who almost lost something very important. Whose former friend pretended to be a symbol of light, but in reality he was hardly any better.

_Can be._

Orion thought his children would follow in the footsteps of the family. But he didn't think it could lead Regulus to death.

_Because we died._

His four-year-old son did not sleep because he saw their death. It seems Orion is too steeped in ideals. He worked at the Ministry only superficially, relying on his father's influence. Orion glanced at his sleeping son. The Magical Incidents Department would soon need a new boss, he remembered. He should move a couple of people and get down to work seriously at last.


	2. family

_...Pull._

Reggie turned around in surprise.

_...Who is it?_

He was being pulled by the scarf by a child slightly younger than him, with straw blonde hair and hazel eyes. Although the color of the eyes and hair was different, the child was similar to Barty Crouch, who was often near Arcturus.

-You're so cool, - breathed the kid.

-...Thank you?

Where did he get this idea? Why is there such a child alone in the Ministry? Although Regulus himself is still small, protective instincts have awakened in him.

-Why are you alone?

-I'm bored. Dad won't notice that I'm gone anyway, - Barty Jr. said sadly.

 _Oh._ Arcturus mentioned that Crouch was not the best father. But...

_...Tears ran down the man's cheeks as he looked at the body in front of him. He only wanted praise from his father. No more than that..._

Reggie took the boy by the hand and led him into his grandfather's office. There were also Octavian, Severina and Barty Sr.

-Regulus, found a friend? Severina asked.

-This is my little brother.

Barty Jr.'s eyes lit up with happiness. His father's eyebrows jumped up.

-Grandpa, I need Michel Grosso's spellbook.

The adults narrowed their eyes. Grosso specialized in countering unforgivable spells.

-What for?

-For him. - Reggie pointed to a new friend. - From him. - At Crouch Sr. - It wasn't Barty’s mistake, but the years under the influence clouded his mind.

 _Under Imperius._ Arcturus's eyes instantly pinned Crouch into place. But Barty was already petrified, turning pale. Severina swallowed.

-Do you see the reason, Reggie?

Reggie tilted head. He said. Mistake.

-Whose fault it really is, - Octavian explained.

-...Your relative is doing something stupid, - Regulus replied.

The Princes frowned. Crouch shook himself, recovering. His son was hiding behind Regulus, not understanding what was happening. But there was still happiness in his eyes when he looked at the other boy.

-Who is your relative? - wheezed Barty Sr.

-Good question, - Severina muttered. - Boys, why don't you play with Severus at our house?

-I can? - Barty Jr. perked up. - Am I really your brother?

-Yes, - Reggie confirmed. - It hurt you when I... - He cut himself off, which was not hidden from the eyes of adults. - We’ll go to Severus.

While the children were getting to know each other and playing at the Princes' home, the adults attacked the library and buried themselves in books.

-Finally! - Octavian snapped after almost an hour. - Found idiots.

-Gaunts? - Arcturus winced. -Are they really descendants of Slytherin?

-Do you know them?

-Sort of. Only Morfin Gaunt remains, he is in Azkaban. Although... no. His sister.I remember the name of Tom Riddle. Orion studied with him at Hogwarts. He mentioned that he was a descendant of Slytherin. It didn't interest me very much then. Riddle is not a magic name. I remember Morfin is in prison for killing Muggles. Where?..

Crouch jumped out of the library.

-Barty, you’ll stay with the Princes for now, - he shouted as he ran. - I need to go to Azkaban.

Regulus watched him unimpressed. How a five-year-old could radiate so much discontent is simply incomprehensible to the mind. He still hadn't let go of Barty Jr., forcing Arcturus to narrow his eyes. _It hurt you when I..._ what? Arcturus did not notice that his grandson radiated love for other people. Was this kid so dear to Reggie?

-Arcturus, - Severina called. - What is the relationship between your grandchildren?

-None, - he shrugged. - They don't even look like brothers. I guess Regulus doesn't see Sirius as his brother. And for Sirius, family ties are an empty phrase.

-I am surprised by his attitude, - said Lord Prince. - A white crow can appear in any family, but Sirius is overstepping the boundaries. What's wrong with him?

Arcturus shrugged helplessly. In his opinion, Sirius was simply spoiled. Walburga, from his very birth, spoke to him in his ears that he was almost of royal blood, that Blacks was at the top of magical Britain, that he should behave like a king. She bought him the best clothes and things to match the image, even hired tutors for him when he was five.

Appearance, education, status. Sirius had everything. He is the oldest child. He was to be the next Lord Black. But the boy had a rebellious nature. He only wanted to do what he liked. He wanted everyone to listen to him. To indulge his most ridiculous desires. For example, marry only for love, be tolerant of Muggles, throw dark magic, which most wizards were afraid of. Simply put, Sirius wanted everyone to respect him, so that the rest of the world would not look askance at him. The boy was just _afraid_. He was afraid that he was weak, that he could not bear the burden of a true pureblood wizard.

On the other hand... Arcturus's eyes slid to Regulus, who had already buried himself in some kind of book. Reggie was the opposite of Sirius. It could be said that Regulus was not afraid of anything at all.

Purebloods usually had one or two children. Walburga could not get pregnant for a long time, and an heir was needed. So they couldn't stop rejoicing in Sirius. And then Regulus was born. A spare heir, so to speak. For some reason, Orion immediately named him after his father. Although he has no gift...

_...Arcturus was walking down the corridor when he heard a rustle. He looked into the room. His youngest grandson, who had barely learned to descend the stairs, carefully packed a small backpack. Parchment, feather, inkwell, picture book. Sticking out his tongue with zeal, Regulus lifted his backpack onto his back and walked to the door.Arcturus disappeared into the shadows, watching the toddler examine every crevice in every room. He even makes notes on parchment..._

...Then Arcturus realized that this was his heir. The opinion of others did not bother him. This kid knew how to be king.

____________________________________________________________________

Crouch threw his coat on the sofa and silently entered his son's room. He slept hugging a pillow and a plush dragon given by Regulus. Barty Sr. looked at the table by the window. The drawings on it were stacked neatly. He remembered his son trying to show him some, but Crouch always had a lot of work to do. The boy eventually stopped doing it.

Crouch gritted his teeth and knelt by the bed. Gently stroked his son's head. Even in a dream, the child looked pleased with new acquaintances.

 _It wasn't Barty’s mistake, but the years under the influence clouded his mind._ Crouch kept his son under Imperius for years. What excuse could he think of for _this_? His son only wanted praise from his father. And Crouch...

-Dad? - Barty asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

-...Did you have fun?

-Very, - the boy smiled. - Reggie was so cool and calm at the Ministry. As an adult.

Regulus is too old for his age. Crouch suspected of Arcturus's gift, but the boy's gift unsettled him.

-Good. You know, I have a day off tomorrow. We can play something together.

-Really?

Seeing genuine disbelief, Crouch could only curse himself. Another's mistake, really. It was only the fault of Barty Sr. himself.

-Really, little one.

________________________________________________________________________

**_You better get your head out of your ass if you don't want to lose it._ **

The Dark Lord grabbed the wall to hold on. The magic literally barked those words into his head. He could feel someone else's magic twisting his insides. _Related magic._

-Tom? - Anxiously asked Abraxas, rushing to him. - What's the matter?

-I have relatives, - Riddle breathed, grabbing at his friend. - Magic in a rage.

Abraxas helped him to the chair and waved his wand over Tom.

-This is!..

-What's the matter? - Rosier rushed into the office.

-It's Slytherin magic, - Malfoy muttered. - Someone attacked you as a warning, Tom. Someone could claim the Slytherin title. But I thought...

-Me too, - muttered Tom.

What did these words mean? He repeated them aloud. Abraxas frowned.

-What did you do? Why now?

Fear stirred in Tom's soul. It?.. He swallowed and looked at his hand. His skin has turned almost white for several years now, and his pupils are constricted like a snake's.

It's about the Horcruxes. The consequences began to catch up with him. He was losing his emotions, tearing his soul apart. But without a soul it was just... easier. He could not be hurt or betrayed by someone. Because he stopped feeling something for people. He even lost warm feelings for his friends. But that's not what he wanted at all.

Nagini threw her body around his shoulders, trying to calm him down. Rosier hastily thrust a potion into his hands, which Voldemort, _what the name he took for himself_ , immediately drank.

-We need to check the pedigrees, - said Malfoy. - Urgently.

But it turned out to be not so easy.

-You are related to Gryffindor, - Abraxas said.

-Peverells, - Dolohov muttered, joining the search.

-Is that, Potters? - Tom grumbled, checking the lists.

They surrendered two hours later.

-Nothing, - Rosier sighed. - The Gunts haven't kept records for too long.

Tom winced. He hated the Gaunts. Now he could not even find relatives, whom he did not even suspect before.

Tom rubbed his temples. They did nothing, only warned. But why? How did they find out about the Horcruxes? He himself did not like to think about them. The Dark Lord made them because ... Why exactly? Tom cocked his head in thought. Dumbledore did not shut up about how only pureblood and dark wizards were released from the house of Salazar Slytherin. How dark magic is feared, especially because of Gellert Grindelwald. The old man talked and talked. Tom just assured himself that this was his path. Because he is a descendant of a great wizard. Because he's strong.

Dumbledore pushed him towards dark magic. Tom was convinced that the old man was a threat to his plans, so he created the first Horcrux. And then he couldn't stop. But is it really so? Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in his youth and even then with difficulty. Now he was just an old man. Strong wizards will follow Tom if he pulls himself together. If he ceases to be afraid of illusion. After all, Dumbledore is an illusion. The symbol of light is just a name. The old man did nothing special.

-Abraxas, I need your help.

Tom jumped to his feet, hurrying to collect his Horcruxes. He urgently needs to regain his sanity and dignity. Damn him if he appeared to the other heirs of Slytherin as a frightened and insane youth.

_________________________________________________________________

Slytherin tilted his head, studying his reflection. He looked 25 years old, the skin returned a milky shade, dark hair framed his face. The only thing that has changed is the eyes. They turned crimson. Not bright red, but still an unusual shade.

-Not so bad, - he muttered. - Marvolo Cadmus Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin. How does it sound?

-Good, - Abraxas nodded, making notes on the parchment. - For a fee, the goblins will take care of the new identity. Not even Dumbledore can find anything.

Tom, no, _Marvolo_ , hummed in agreement. It's good that he and his people managed to kill only a few muggleborns and light wizards. The ministry blamed it on robbery. If they no longer attacked, then Dumbledore would not be able to claim that this was the work of Slytherin.

-Do you think my relatives will show up? - he asked doubtfully.

Malfoy shrugged. He was as surprised as his friend. Why hadn't they announced their connection to Slytherin earlier?

-By the way. - Tom looked at the relics of the founders. - Hufflepuff has no heirs, but Ravenclaw has, right? The Diadem must be returned to them.

-Princes. They are a neutral family, but highly respected among dark families. You know, Dumbledore should have known about your legacy.

-He hid it on purpose so that I would not have power.

Marvolo looked at the list of his properties. Several houses and lands, five vaults in Gringotts.

-Hmm, the Potters are pretty rich, but they use Peverell's money. They ought to have their wings cut off.

-Not bad, - Malfoy grinned.

Tom tapped the table with his fingers. He began to gather people around him after graduation. But now he needs to get rid of the small pawns, they are just fanatics anyway. Who remains then?

Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Dolohovs, Rosier, Lestrange, McNair, Malsiber, Notts, Avery, Yaxley. Although Goyle and Crabbe were just subordinates of Abraxas, they were good. The sons of Lestrange and Bellatrix of the Blacks had already supported Marvolo. Young but strong.

Marvolo needs to start going out, to act like a pureblood wizard. Of course, he was not pureblood, which angered him, but now it will forever remain a secret. The goblins know what they were doing. If Slytherin gets the support of purebred families, he can fulfill his original goals. _Safety of wizards and magical children._

-What about werewolves? - he asked.

-Fenrir is ready to provide support. You know that he usually bites those who have been abused.

Contrary to what was said about werewolves. Marvolo could give them the lands he owned. Fenrir's packs will be safe there.

-Where did the rumors come from? - he muttered. - Although Greyback does not deny them.

-It scares people away from his werewolves. So they won't be harmed. And the rumors... Well, they are mostly spread by the light, - thought Abraxas. - Although still the case with the Lupins.

Slytherin furrowed his eyebrows.

-Fenrir bit the child because of... revenge? Or what?

-Lyall could never keep his mouth shut, - Abraxas snorted contemptuously. - He insulted Fenrir, all werewolves in general, and called for their extermination. - Marvolo rolled his eyes. - Exactly. Before that, you wanted to take on the giants.

-No, - Marvolo winced. - For now, let's focus on forming ties with influential families. By the way, what happened to the Blacks?

-I'm not sure, - Abraxas admitted. - Orion suddenly took to work in earnest, although he was always a capable person. Andromeda began dating a muggleborn wizard. The Blacks and I have a wedding contract. Andromeda and Lucius were supposed to get married, but now Lucius is marrying Narcissa, apparently. If this continues, Andromeda will be thrown out of the family.

-Why did Arcturus choose his youngest grandson as his heir?

-I have no idea, but the word of Arcturus is the law in the family. Not only in their.

___________________________________________________________________________

-Why does Andi have to marry someone she doesn't love?! This is terrible!

-This is not a reason to date a Mudblood!

Walburga and Sirius had been yelling for half an hour. Regulus sighed, closing the book. He was sure that Sirius was only mad because he hated such things, and not because he liked Andromeda more than all the Blacks.

-You're just obsessed with money!

-Say it again, brat!

Reggie left the library, going to the kitchen, but...

-Why can't you be a normal family?! Would you give me to someone better at last! And have kept _this_ for yourself!

Sirius pushed Reguls in the shoulder, causing the boy to lose his balance and topple off the step, to which he only had time to lower his leg. Reggie's eyes widened as he flew downward, seeing the blooming terror in the eyes of Walburga and Sirius.

_________________________________________________________________________

Orion respected his father, tolerated his wife and eldest son. Regulus was kind of a relief for him. His little ray of light in the nightmare their home has become. Orion is a father, of course, but love is an expensive thing for purebloods. They were called soulless because they could abandon their own children without batting an eye. But was it that bad?

Stop portraying love in the family, giving relatives the freedom they wanted when they went against the family. They were expelled, so why did they complain if they wanted to? They wanted freedom and life with muggleborns. Orion knew this was what Sirius wanted, even if he was only six. Child, but purebloods mature early. Only Sirius did not grow up. He always wanted to fool around in his fantasy world. Orion understood that Walburga was shaking the air in vain. Sirius hates the Blacks, will surely go to Gryffindor and run away from them in the end. Sirius is too stubborn. Even if he dies in the future, he will never come back not to admit that he screwed up.

This is their life. Orion did not intervene in their disputes, simply waiting for the eldest son to finally go to Hogwarts and their fears would come true. After all, they had Regulus. Little one will become a true Lord.

 _Orion realized his mistake, entering the house and seeing his beloved son flying down the steps of a long staircase._ In the man, the one who was supposed to become Lord Black after Arcturus finally woke up.

______________________________________________________________________________

Regulus felt himself bump into something soft and lifted his head. He was in his father's arms. _But Orion's glowing white eyes did not leave the two family members at the top of the stairs._ Magic crackled in the air. The floor beneath Orion was already covered with frost.

-Kreacher. - The elf trembled from the icy voice. - Take Regulus to Arcturus. **_Now._**

The house elf hastily grabbed the boy's hand. Reggie had time to see his father's abnormal grin of teeth and his icy eyes before he was on his grandfather's lap.

-Regulus? - surprised Arcturus, cutting off the report of his subordinate. - What?..

-Master Sirius pushed Master Regulus down the stairs, - the elf bellowed. - Master Orion!.. He...

-Sirius was arguing with mother, - muttered Reggie, interrupting. - Father caught me. He's _furious_.

Arcturus thrust his grandson into Octavian's arms and flew out of the office, grabbing the house elf by the ear. Prince waved his hand to the rest of the wizards in the office.

-The meeting is over. Reggie, are you okay?

The kid nodded, but thought about his father. He had never seen him so pissed off. Orion usually didn't lose his temper at all. And magic from him usually didn't feel like that. Although Orion was strong...

_...The house was literally oozing magic. The man conjured the building every day, making everything more secure. So that no one can find the inhabitants of the house. He just needs to go inside. His son only needs to come back here. The man could not hold back his tears, because the truth can no longer be denied. His son will never return to this house..._

...Orion died some time after Regulus. Reggie hid his face in Octavian's shirt. _Now_ he was not surprised by his father's reaction.

_______________________________________________________________________________

When Arcturus flew into the house, Sirius was shaking with fear in the kitchen. Lord Black did not even glance in his direction. He saw traces of frost leading to the upper floors.

-O-Orion!.. Please, this is...

-You didn't even use magic. _To save my child._

The door to the library was knocked off its hinges. Walburga was lying on the floor, holding her bruised cheek. The floor was already completely frozen under Orion's feet.

-Your head above the stairs will not atone for your guilt.

Walburga trembled with fear. Orion's magic made it difficult to breathe, so dark and evil it felt. Orion turned his head slightly, looking at his father with eyes almost white with magic.

-Where's Reggie?

-In my office.

Arcturus calmly stood next to his son, although inwardly even he was amazed. He couldn't remember the last time Orion had lost his temper like that.

-We don't need murder. - Orion did not budge in his father's words. - But they will pay.

_Because Arcturus was just as angry as Orion was right now._

_______________________________________________________________________

Orion took his son into hands as soon as he arrived at his father's office. Reggie put his arms around his neck.

-You have bewitched the house, - the kid muttered. - To protect me. But in the end... I never got home.

Orion squeezed him tighter.

-It won't happen, Reggie. I promise.

Arcturus was dealing with the situation at this time. He stripped all remaining Blacks of their inheritance rights. The heir was Regulus and his descendants, no one else. And he threw Walburga and Sirius out of the family completely. Deprived of the family name, family magic and influence. Since Walburga is no longer a member of the family and was unable to save her youngest son, the marriage contract was destroyed. She was left with only her eldest son and money to buy a small house and a modest life. _Which neither she nor Sirius were used to._ Orion didn't care. He took Regulus and moved to his father's house.

Arcturus took the books and heirlooms from the Black house and immediately sold the place. _This house almost became the grave of his heir._ He left the house elf to Walburga. The useless creature also did not help Regulus, he was not forbidden to do this, moreover, the elf worshiped his mistress. Such a creature was not needed by the Arcturus family.

Of course, all pureblood families immediately learned about the situation. Walburga and Sirius had a hard time in public. Bellatrix and Narcissa rushed over to check on Reggie as soon as they found out.

-Are you okay, kid? - Rabastan asked excitedly for the third time, while his brother laid out the treats that they had brought to the child on the table.

-Yes, - Reggie nodded in Bella's arms.

-That brat, - Cissi hissed. - Only problems from him. Let him be glad now that he is no longer part of the family.

By evening, everything had finally calmed down. Arcturus sat down opposite his son and grandson on the sofa and looked them over carefully.

-Would you like to tell me anything now?

Orion sighed and told him what happened a year ago. Arcturus leaned back thoughtfully on the back of the sofa. Not only did his son know about the gift, but he also helped Reggie in his research. _Gellert Grindelwald, who would have thought?_

-So you died in the Regulus' visions.

He didn't like it at all.

-That has changed, - Reggie said. - But I still saw.

Orion loved his son so much that he did not survive his death in the end. He was a better father than Arcturus himself, obviously.

-Therefore, you took the job seriously.

-I need to raise my son, - Orion shrugged. - I won't let him just disappear one day.

Regulus pressed himself contentedly against his side. Arcturus smiled faintly. It looks like the Black family has remained as strong as ever. It's good that they finally got rid of those who were destroying their family.


	3. heirs

Marvolo rolled up the scroll in satisfaction. Fenrir's werewolves did well on the land that he gave them. Slytherin arranged supplies of food, clothing and other items there. Now werewolves were building houses and mini-schools for their cubs. Of course, these were only packs of Greyback, but this is already something. To change the lives of werewolves, more people with power in the Ministry are needed.

-How do you not love Godric that gave the werewolves his territory, - phlegmatically said Salazar from the frame, sipping tea.

The portrait of the founder was kept at Slytherin Castle, as it turned out. Although Salazar was not there all the time. He quietly traveled to the Ravenclaw frame, with which he was close during life. Of course, the founder was in no hurry to talk about the kinship of their descendants to Marvolo. _What's the fun in that?_

-By the way, what about his portrait? - remembered Marvolo. - And Hufflepuff?

-Portrait of Helga somewhere in the Ravenclaw castle. And the portrait of Godric is in the vault. You never went there, boy?

-No, - he admitted. - There was no time for that. Are you not connected with him?

-No, - Salazar grinned wryly. - Even though we were best friends, our paths went our separate ways. Sometimes it's better to just let go.

Plus, Slytherin wasn't bored. He spoke frequently to the Prince family. Now he also taught Severus and his friends what he knew. Rowena liked it too.

Marvolo thought about it. The founders' relics were still with him. He has not yet met the Princes in person, although he has begun to appear at pureblood events. His name has already caused a furor among them. The goblins gave him a new identity, according to which he originally lived in another country, so he did not attend Hogwarts.

-I think the Cup and the Gryffindor's portrait should be handed over to Hogwarts, - he said. - I do not need them.

He has already put in order the rest of his vaults and lands. He threw the Potters out of the family, of course. Their influence has dropped noticeably, so they have not yet been able to attend the same events as him. What will they tell him, he wonder? Will they be asked back to the family or will they blame?

-That old man is trying to find you, - Salazar chuckled. - It seems the goblins made it so that Tom Riddle was presumed dead.

-Dumbledore must be shocked, - snorted Marvolo. - Plus, we've stopped attacking muggleborns. No charges can be brought against us. Have you seen the Blacks at the Princes?

Blacks, Princes and Crouch are the most powerful people in the Ministry. But they are neutral towards everyone else. Marvolo had not yet introduced himself to them personally, but he was afraid that Dumbledore would try to lure them over to his side.

-Of course, - Salazar shrugged. - You don't have to shake like that, boy. None of them tolerate the old man.

Marvolo rubbed his chin. He could understand the Blacks. And, obviously, Crouchs was unexpectedly close to them. But the Princes weren't happy with Dumbledore either?

-Of course, that doesn't mean they'll help _you_ , - Salazar chuckled, brushing his long hair from his shoulder.

Marvolo winced. _The bull's eye._ He wasn't sure how to approach them. It is necessary to explain how the Diadem came into his hands. And the Blacks might still be tense because of the situation within the family.

Of course, the threat to the life of the heir is a serious crime, but even Abraxas was surprised that Walburga and Sirius were put out on the street like that. They deserve it, though.

-You haven't seen Orion at the Ministry, - Antonin shared. - Lightning almost flew from him. 

The Dark Lord vaguely remembered Orion, who was really good at spells. And he was a loving father, as it turned out. Marvolo would like to meet his son. The boy is clearly special, since his father and grandfather are so fussing over him.

-Regulus is really special, - Lestrange confirmed. - I don’t know how he did it, but Rodolphus and Bellatrix do not move away from each other. I did not think that they would be so eager for a wedding in the end.

Slytherin has already met young people. Good support for him.

Marvolo opened a drawer and stared at the Invisibility Cloak. He needs to put it away somewhere. The Peverell relics interested him little, although the cloak was different from the usual one. He also threw the Gaunt ring into a drawer. The Slytherin's Locket is enough for him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

-What a fool, - Severina muttered. - Just how could you not recognize the stone? Dumbledore is no better, though.

Salazar snorted. The old man had been looking for the Deathly Hallows for so long, and two of them were under his nose.

-Do you think he deliberately created a new Dark Lord?

Grindelwald sent Reggie a letter with an interesting spell and a joyful announcement that he had found his family. Even though his little grandson tried to curse him. _A ferocious little one_ , as Gellert put it. He also sent candy, which Regulus had already stuffed his cheeks. The resemblance to a squirrel has become indescribable.

-Hardly. Rather instinctively. He believed that Riddle would follow the path of Grindelwald anyway. And then Albus will defeat him and strengthen his authority.

-But the guy created the Horcruxes, - Octavian grumbled. - Although now the old man is at a dead end.

Orion put down the cup of tea.

-He has few people yet. It is necessary to act so that they are not left at all.

-Weasley, huh? Their son was recently married by the daughter of the Prewetts. They renounced her.

-It's worth talking to the goblins. They can find IOUs, I know for a fact that the Weasleys are in debt. - Severina took out a quill. - Plus, they broke two wedding contracts, at least. With the Malfoys, hence the enmity.

-The Weasleys are afraid to duel, - muttered Reggie, swallowing somehow.

-Chew at least, - sighed Arcturus.

Knowledge and sweets are what his grandson did not know when to stop. Arcturus was seriously concerned about his blood sugar.

-The Prewetts won't support Dumbledore when they find out that he encouraged Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley's relationship, - Rowena chuckled.

______________________________________________________________________

Reggie had just entered the fairground when he saw a meat merchant on a spit. The child almost drool from the smell. He turned his head and grabbed the hand of the man with sharp claws. Without a word, Reggie poked at the kiosk and handed the Muggle money. A minute later, he and Fenrir Greyback were already eating meat on sticks in the shade of the trees.

-It was worth getting out of the forest for that, - drawled Fenrir.

-Will you take it to the cubs?

-So it is, - grinned Greyback. - What an interesting kid you are. Don't I scare you?

-I like your claws, - Regulus replied.

-Do you want the same?

Strong magic emanated from the child. Fenrir could sense his level of power without difficulty. He would be an excellent werewolf, although Greyback did not bite such children. The child looked healthy and content with life.

-No, then the sounds will get louder.

-Sounds? - Fenrir squinted.

-Like howling around you, - Reggie explained.

Contrary to the opinion of many, Greyback was not a dumb killing machine. He perfectly understood that the child could have some kind of gift, since he had such a strong magic.

-Do you recognize me by that?

Reggie nodded, taking a big bite.

-You bit the wrong? The one who yaped a lot?

Greyback snorted. What an accurate description for Lupin.

-There were two options. Or they will leave the child and I will take him. Or they'll focus on him and leave the werewolves alone.

-Everything has its own price, - the kid said thoughtfully.

Since Fenrir did not suffer from moral principles, he asked:

-Would you like to see my old friend's library?

_____________________________________________________________________________

-Marvolo, look what I have!

Slytherin dropped the cup with a clang. Abraxas wheezed. The Lestranges spat out their tea.

-What are you doing with my cousin, flea rug?! - Bellatrix yelled.

Regulus, in the hands of a werewolf, waved a bag of candy at her.

-The wolf said there are many books here.

-So you are Black! - Greedy exclaimed joyfully. - That's why you look alike.

-Fenrir, - Dolohov hissed. - His grandfather will gut us all.

Marvolo was able to breathe out. It is not every day that a werewolf drags the heirs of one of the most powerful magical families in the country to him.

-How did it happen? - he asked weakly.

-I asked to buy me meat at the fairground, - the child replied.

_Didn't explain anything at all._ Bella tried to take her cousin, but the werewolf jumped away from her.

-I found him first!

-We're definitely dead, - Abraxas muttered. - I don’t tell the Blacks about this.

Marvolo suspected that no titles would save him from the Avada of enraged wizards.

________________________________________________________________________

-Well?

The icy tone of Arcturus Black froze even the fire in the fireplace. Marvolo swallowed a lump in his throat. He never felt so small. Orion's grim gaze didn't help it.

-I'm really sorry about that.

Even Fenrir kept quiet, although he did not let go of the child. Oddly enough, the Blacks did not rush to take Regulus away from the werewolf. But they looked so that it became clear. _One movement and Greyback is a corpse._

At Marvolo's words, Arcturus's lips stretched into a toothy smile.

_-Of course you are._

An evil mockery danced in white eyes. Dark Lord or not, control was in Lord Black's hands now. And he knew it very well. Even at the orphanage, Slytherin wasn’t looked at as if he was just a stupid youth who climbed into something he didn’t understand. Orion turned his gaze to his son.

-You keep on having fun.

Reggie shrugged and took out a letter.

-I want to see the spell sent by Grindelwald.

Abraxas even turned gray.

-Sorry?

The Blacks grinned. It is good that Marvolo had such self-control. He could wheeze with shock, like Avery.

______________________________________________________________

Regulus dived headlong into the Slytherin's books under Fenrir's supervision as the dark wizards came to their senses. Marvolo took a sip of his firewhiskey.

The Black family has the gift of divination. Gellert Grindelwald is alive and well. The heir to the Black family walks the Muggle world and rescues adults around him, considering them strange and stupid. _This is how Marvolo felt now, to be honest._ It was Regulus who pointed out the Horcruxes. Because otherwise he would have died because of it.

-He saw something else? - hesitated, said Marvolo.

-Not really, - Orion admitted. - But you would end up badly, like many dark families do.

Probably, Marvolo would have lost his mind if he had not gathered his soul together. He looked at Grindelwald's spell. It was supposed to return _all_ the Peverell belongings.

-So Dumbledore will lose his wand.

Reggie emerged from the pile of books.

-The wand won't listen to you. Better send it to Gellert. What's wrong with the sword?

-The sword of Gryffindor? - Abraxas frowned. - In fact, the relics of the founders should have passed on to descendants. The sword is the only thing left at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore likes to say that the founders' belongings belong to Hogwarts.

-This old man talks too much, - Tony grumbled. - But I remember that the sword cannot leave the castle. Is the sword enchanted?

-Probably, - Marvolo nodded slowly. - The goblins believe that the thing they have done should return to them after the death of the owner. But people believe that the purchased things belong only to them and their descendants. Therefore, the story of theft revolved around the sword. Salazar?

The founder nodded thoughtfully.

-The sword is really enchanted. He may be out of the castle for a while, but then he comes back anyway. Otherwise, the goblins and the Godric's descendants would have killed each other. Do you want to remove the spell from him?

-Is it possible? - Marvolo was surprised.

-With the help of the Princes, since they are also descendants of the founders of Hogwarts. Rowena and mine, I mean.

Marvolo froze and looked at the Blacks. Arcturus raised an eyebrow.

-You just got it?

-Any more surprises? - asked Rosier weakly. - To finish us off at once?

-I'll think about it, - Arcturus replied seriously.

For a pureblood dark wizard, he was too fond of perplexing people and laughing at them. Unsurprisingly, Crouch lost his temper around him so often.

Marvolo thought about it. First, he should talk to the Princes, return the Diadem to them and ask for help with the sword. He will give the sword to the goblins, this will strengthen the relationship between the goblins and the dark wizards. He will give the portrait of Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff's Cup to the school.

-Arcturus, do you know about the Hufflepuff's portrait?

-Arcturus, do you know about the portrait of Hufflepuff?

-Yes, - he confirmed. - It has been frozen for a couple of centuries. Severina's ancestors were not very fond of Helga. Rowena was also tired of her after she died. Severina doesn't mind if you give it away.

Apparently, while Godric and Salazar were best friends, Salazar and Rowena understood each other best, and Helga and Godric understood each other.

-You know, the return of the sword will raise some questions, - said Antonin. - Maybe it is worth letting know about the identity of the descendants? Or are the Princes against it?

-They don't care, - Arcturus replied. - They never hid it. It's just that the rest of the wizards don't notice the obvious things.

-Why? - the curious Reggie asked immediately. - It is _obvious_.

-Adults can be fools sometimes, son.

-Near the old man especially, - muttered the kid, causing chuckles.

-Good idea, Tony, - Marvolo approved. - But what are you getting at?

-First, it will provide us with more support. Secondly, more maneuvers. This will show that the descendants of the founders will not blindly follow Dumbledore's speeches. In addition, he will understand who the wand went to. He will try to get you. Then you will have reasons not only to _leave_ Hogwarts, but also to interfere with its activities.

-Why not just make a new school?

They all turned to Regulus.

-New? - Even Arcturus was surprised.

-Duh. They don't like Slytherins. But Slytherins are ambitious people. They need knowledge to succeed. Why don't you make an academy for such?

Malfoy opened and closed his mouth. Marvolo tilted his head.

-The purebloods will go to such a school, first of all, - Orion said slowly. - The basis of magical Britain. Something like an academy for the elite. They already look at us askance, so we will not lose anything. Moreover. - He chuckled. - Dumbledore will start to look worse.

______________________________________________________________

Arcturus patted his grandson on the head. Reggie could have given him a heart attack if the wizard didn't know how perceptive the kid is. Regulus did not buy the rumors about Fenrir and went to see him, noticing in the crowd. Lord Black also did not consider werewolves to be inferior to wizards. _It's time for wizards to descend from heaven to earth._

-The world is noisy, - the child remarked.

Marvolo's trick created a rustle, of course. The goblins were very pleased. Very handy considering the plan for the Weasleys. Severina was right. Now the ginger family worried about their debts, trying not to intersect with influential people. _That is, staying away from Dumbledore._ The Prewetts weren't happy with Dumbledore. Because of Molly and Arthur's wedding, they were now also looked askance at, even though they had disowned her. The Prewetts brothers threw all their strength into the work of the Aurors and even began to track employees who made trouble for dark families just _out of intuition_.

Mostly they were Albus supporters, of course. But the fact that there was no Dark Lord and no raids on Muggleborns took place, as Dumbledore subtly hinted at, clearly showed that the headmaster of Hogwarts was getting too involved in politics. Crouch bluntly said that he would fire Alastor if he tried to visit dark families just because of Dumbledore's words. Although Moody himself preferred to focus on current affairs, seeing that the words of the symbol of light did not have a basis.

-Dumbledore didn't even notice, I think, - Crouch snorted. - He was trying to find out at Gringotts where Lord Slytherin came from. The goblins threw him out.

-News about portraits and relics in all newspapers. Portraits of the founders confirmed that their relics originally went to their descendants, the sword of Gryffindor remained in the castle due to the theft story.

Rowena and Salazar refused to copy their portraits for Hogwarts. They were more interested in the idea of Regulus. Salazar had long since lost interest in Hogwarts, and Rowena did not want a reminder of her life, where she lost her daughter under such unpleasant circumstances.

-As I understand it, the old man kept silent about the wand, -Octavian laughed. - But I noticed that he now has a similar one.

-He does not admit what became of the original.

Marvolo has already sent the Elder Wand to Grindelwald. She really didn't listen to him. But he gave the Gaunts ring to Regulus for some reason. The kid wore it on a chain on his chest. Arcturus wasn't sure if his grandson should walk around with such a thing, but who in the world could handle such power?

Barty Jr. climbed onto the sofa and plopped down on his older brother. Reggie just grunted, but didn't mind. Severus rushed past with a stack of books.

-Marvolo gave him the books on Salazar's potions, - Lady Prince explained. - Severus wants to do something for the werewolves.

Despite his formidable appearance, Fenrir could find an approach to children, obviously. He did ask Orion about the bite and received an ice curse in his face.

-It was worth trying, - the werewolf said nonchalantly later. That didn't stop him from pestering Reggie though.

Regulus turned his head at a familiar sound. He climbed out from under Barty and went out onto the porch. He noticed the silhouette of a young girl at the gate. Ariana drew a heart in the air. The boy tilted head.

_______________________________________________________________

Albus rushed frantically around his office, fingering parchments. He still couldn't believe Tom was dead. How? Was he killed or did he overdo it with dark magic? Where did the new Lord come from? Dumbledore had to admit to himself that he didn't even think that any of the _living_ descendants of the founders might not live in Britain.

Apparently after Tom's death, the titles passed to the next suitable heir. And he knew how to use them, unlike Tom. And the Potters. Albus only found out about four years ago whose descendants they were, but said nothing. He had to check everything first.

He could not even think that the heir knew magic that could return the things that belonged to him by right. This is a very ancient magic. Only Gellert knew such a things. _Albus diligently pushed thoughts of Gellert away._

The relics of the founders are one thing. Although the loss of the sword of Gryffindor shocked Albus. He was sure the relics were tied to the castle, at least the sword. But Lord Gryffindor gave the sword to the goblins, as it turned out. He gave the Hufflepuff's Cup to the school, but...

_He doesn't need them._ The descendants of the founders made it obvious that they only cared about the legacy of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. As if they had completely left the castle behind. Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw didn't even want their portraits copied for school. 

The worst thing is the Deathly Hallows. They are now with the Lord, whom Albus saw only briefly. _Distantly similar to Tom, but nothing more._ Dumbledore hoped he didn't know about the Deathly Hallows since he wasn't raised in Britain. If he didn't care about the things of Gryffindor, maybe the same happened to the things of the Peverells?

Albus needs some kind of frank talk with the Princes. They are descendants of Ravenclaw and related to Slytherin. If Albus convinced them to introduce him to Lord Slytherin, that would be perfect. They are a neutral family. It will hardly be very difficult. Dumbledore hoped so much.

Phineas rolled his eyes at the current headmaster's frantic rush. _How tired he was already._ The ex-director looked sideways at the portrait of Godric. He pouted in his frame.

-Will you stop? - Helga sighed. - Just accept it.

-Salazar is my closest friend, - Gryffindor muttered. - I want to see him.

-He left, left us and Hogwarts, he has heirs and Rowena. Leave him alone at last. His heirs hate you.

-I just want to apologize.

Hufflepuff sighed. When Salazar left, he only kept in touch with Rowena, about which she was silent for a long time. Ravenclaw at the very end admitted that she partly understands him. Looking at the school now, Helga had to admit the truth. _Salazar was right then._

Salazar didn't want to exterminate all the Muggleborns at all, he just wanted their education to be slightly different. Because in the end they did share information with the Muggles and it cost some of their lives. Helga has already told the historians of this time about this. They have clearly started looking for more information now. Did they really know so little? Although... She glanced at Godric. Judging by the behavior of his descendants, they did not like "light" very much. Not surprising, probably.

Helga sighed, glancing briefly at Albus Dumbledore. For some reason, she didn't like this guy very much. Godric didn't really talk to him, by the way. Although Gryffindor was jumping on frames most of the time, learning something about Salazar and Rowena. He always felt guilty for their friend's departure from them. _Now especially._

Phineas rubbed his chin. He needs to tell everything to his family. He still could not get enough of the fact that only the true Blacks remained in the family. The little heir was so interesting to watch. Where will the kid stick his curious nose next?


End file.
